


Mixed signals

by Swxxt_Angxl



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Cute, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Listen I only know how to write fluff, Love, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Nervousness, Please love the boys lots, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wooshin is nervous af, Xiao is adorable but what is new, just cute boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swxxt_Angxl/pseuds/Swxxt_Angxl
Summary: It’s the worst weather to go out. Wooseok knows it. But he doesn’t think so he’s there, in front of his parent house’s door, with an umbrella on his hand and waiting for his dear boyfriend, Lee Dongyeol, who’s coming to pick him up in five minutes. Or, according to his watch, ten minutes ago.





	Mixed signals

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I love my boys Up10tion, I would die for this boys and I won't rest until they receive all the love they deserve.

It’s the worst weather to go out. Wooseok knows it. It’s pouring outside and the color of the sky is a blue so, so dark it almost looks like black. The air blowing it’s so cold that it seems like it’s December instead of April, like it really is. But he doesn’t think so he’s there, in front of his parent house’s door, with an umbrella on his hand and waiting for his dear boyfriend, Lee Dongyeol, who’s coming to pick him up in five minutes. Well, according to his watch, he should have came ten minutes ago, but Wooseok quickly remembers that he’s talking about Lee Xiao Dongyeol and that momentary panic goes away as fast as it came to him.

He’s been dating the precious and adorable maknae of the group for three months now, and he still can’t believe it. It’s not like his parents know anyway (No, Wooseok prefers to keep it a secret for as long as he can). It didn’t take long for the redhead to realize that Dongyeol was way more than his constant jokes and his indomitable brat attitude. And, at the same time, the younger also realized that Wooseok was more than his sarcastic comments, almost hurtful at times, and his resting bitch face.

Yeah, the members are right when they say Wooseok and Dongyeol complement each other (or at least they said it when they were informed about the news).

Wooseok would never forget their screams of “Xiaoshin is real” not even three months ago.

The redhead starts to become impatient and he grabs the umbrella even tighter if it’s possible. On one side, it’s because he’s getting worried about his boyfriend’s whereabouts. On the other hand, it’s because he’s mad. Well, maybe he’s not mad, but he’s annoyed. How can this idiot leave him waiting with a weather this horrible? He sighs and wants to stamp one foot against the ground… But it’s not something he can do when he has a gigantic puddle right under his feet. He doesn’t want to risk his new shoes, thank you very much.

Whatever. As long as the rain doesn’t evolve into an electric storm, he won’t get really mad. No, he’s not scared of storms… Well, yeah, he is. Just a little bit. The thunders resounding everywhere with that deafening noise don’t make him especially happy, not to mention that they make him incredibly anxious. Pathetic for him, adorable for Dongyeol.

Wooseok’s never going to say that he thinks it’s cute when Dongyeol feels that need to protect him from the things he’s afraid of and viceversa. Because yeah, the older has his own little heart and he also protects his boyfriend from the darkness, something the younger hates with all his might.

Nearly fifteen minutes pass, and finally Dongyeol comes for him. Wooseok snorts and thinks his annoyed face is visible from miles away, so he doesn’t need to say anything. He’s the most punctual thing ever and his beloved boyfriend always,  _ always _ falls behind whenever they agree to meet to go out for whatever thing,  though this is the first time the youngest of the too is this late. However, Wooseok saves his complains to himself and gets in the codriver seat of the other’s car. It’s a new one, of a bright red color, and Wooseok feels a bit of pity because the rain is ruining it too soon. While he adjusts his seat belt, he greets Dongyeol and his boyfriend answers to him with a kiss on the cheek and a cheerful “Hi!”, accompanied with infinite apologies for his delay. Really, Wooseok can’t bring himself to be mean or stay mad at Dongyeol for too long with that adorable face of his.

The scarf he’s wearing abandons his neck in less than ten seconds. The heater of the car is on (and very high, to be honest) and it’s unnecessary by now. His hands don’t know where to hold onto to hide his nervousness. One moment they’re toying with the sleeves of his white, button down shirt and another they’re hiding in the pockets of his black jeans. He’s trying not to make eye contact with Dongyeol, but still can’t help but steal a glance at him. Big mistake. The maknae’s calm face makes him feel even more nervous if it’s possible, and the butterflies inside his stomach have turned to wasps that sting his insides again and again. A light, almost indiscernible red  takes possesion of his cheeks, and Wooseok wants to convince himself that it’s the fault of the heat inside the car, but even he knows that’s not true.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

He doesn’t understand Dongyeol’s tranquility, can’t comprehend it even if he tries to. And fuck, he really, really tries. Because he doesn’t understand how can he look so serene when they’re just minutes away from doing… “it”. Or that’s what the older believes they’re going to do. Wooseok has taken a long, warm shower, taking his time to look as best as possible, and has asked his Hyungs for advice (he knows they’re all far from being innocent, especially Jinwook and Sooil) to be informed like a boy his age should be. Even though many of the tips weren’t new information, he indeed was surprised more than once while talking to them.

Okay, back to the topic of _that_ , Wooseok is totally and completely convinced that, given the hints that Dongyeol has been sending him these few days ago, it’s more than obvious what’s going to happen today. And what hints is he talking about? Well...

First: while they were watching a movie at the cinema last week, Dongyeol told him in a not so subtle way, that the group’s dorm would be totally empty next Friday. At the moment, Wooseok didn’t know how to react and laughed nervously, feeling his hands starting to sweat and his heart skipping a beat. His boyfriend since three months ago could be both, the youngest of the group and of the relationship, but he has no problem in saying things clearly and that’s something that, even though the older should have already expected because he knows him since three years ago, it took him by surprise in that moment in specific. Having the dorm alone, with no annoying and loud Hyungs around, means that there won’t be anyone there to watch over them. Jinwook and Sooil have their called “Date night” like every month; Changhyun, Minsoo, Hwanhee and Gyujin are going to the cinema together, maybe hoping that the boy with the dimples and Dongyeol’s best friend finally confess to each other… Difficult, but not totally impossible. Sungjun and Yein, on the other hand, are going on a trip over the weekend to relax from work’s stress. If that doesn’t scream **sex** , the redhead doesn’t know what does.

Okay, yeah, maybe Wooseok is still not used to the idea of loosing his virginity (because yes, fortunately or unfortunately, he’s a pathetic, twenty-one years old virgin) with his three months boyfriend. But he hasn’t started to think until now. He’s known Dongyeol since they debuted three years ago, they’re best friends, they’re confidants and now they’re also a couple. They tell each other their secrets, they console each other when one of them is sad and cries, they buy each other gifts and they kiss. A lot. More than it should be considered normal. Wooseok asks himself if he really loves Dongyeol and the answer is a rotund “Yes”. He loves him more than any of his other partners, maybe because he has known him for longer and they’ve been friends before turning into lovers.

And he doesn’t only love him, but he also wants to have sex with him. He wants his first time to be with the dear maknae of the group. End of the story.

Second: just yesterday, Dongyeol went to visit Wooseok, who had been over at his parents’ house for a few days to take a break from the constant noise in the dorms. The older’s parents were out grocery shopping and… Yes, surprise, house was alone! The redhead hadn’t expected such a sudden visit and in such an opportune moment, but he still let the younger inside the house and they threw themselves on the couch to eat popcorn and watch movies. Everything innocent, right? Until one thing led to another and, when the maknae got bored, he kissed his boyfriend on the lips, distracting his attention from the screen. One kiss turned into two and, before they realized, the TV and the bowl of popcorn were left abandoned to move on to exchange very passionate kisses.

Third: this morning, when he just woke up, Wooseok looked through his phone like any other day. The first thing he saw was a message from Dongyeol and at first he wasn’t so surprised, because the younger is the typical boyfriend that sends him “Good night” and “Good morning” texts to his partner along with countless heart emoticons. However, once he opens and reads it, aside from the “Good morning!” he expected to see, he finds another text from the maknae, telling Wooseok he needs to see him today. Urgently. Not any other day, today is the only valid day.

“ _I need to see you today, Wooshi. I want to do something fun with you today! I’ll pick you up at your house at six if you say yes”_

In other words and put simply, they have a more than evident sexual tension going on between them. That along with an empty house and a message of urgency… Everything’s clear as day! Wooseok’s head is full of doubts, but the main one and the one he hasn’t stopped thinking about the whole day is: should he bring the condoms and lube, or does Dongyeol already have that in his house? He feels stupid for not having asked, but since the word “Sex” has never been mentioned in their conversations these last few days, he prefered to stay quiet and don’t make a fool out of himself in case he had misinterpreted the situation. And no, it has nothing to do with him being a sheepish virgin. He has assumed that Dongyeol has condoms and lube somewhere. Or in his house, because Wooseok has already looked through the car in a sneaky way and hasn’t found anything.

“And what’s that fun thing you wanted to do with me?” Wooseok asks trying for his voice to not break because of the nerves. And he manages, even if he doesn’t know how.

“Surprise!” The adorable maknae exclaims. “I can only say I’ve found some of those Asian horror movies you really like!”

Wooseok nods and a fake smile makes its way on his face so Dongyeol doesn’t suspect anything. He loves horror movies, especially Asian ones (Even though he can only handle gore in counted amounts) but he’s not entirely sure to what extent these films will create the right atmosphere for… That. It’s then when he remembers what Sungjun told him when he asked for some advice to the group’s youngest rapper. _“When Yein asks me to watch a movie together, we always end up doing everything except watching the movie”_. Jinwook and Changhyun told him similar things, so the only thing Wooseok can do as the virgin he is, is believe it.

Suddendly, the car feels warmer than before, and Wooseok can’t tolerate it anymore. He asks Dongyeol to turn off the heater and the younger obeys, apologizing to his boyfriend for not noticing his discomfort sooner. The redhead shakes his head, assuring him that it’s okay.

Wooseok looks out of the window and the raindrops continue hitting the glass untiringly. He can’t see much of the landscape, so he gets bored easily and looks forward to see if Dongyeol has turned on the wiper washer. Yes, he has just noticed it, but it’s not like he has payed much attention to his surroundings to begin with, which serves him as an excuse. His hands get out of his pockets and Wooseok starts softly hitting his knees. The sounds around him, such as the raindrops hitting the glass and being immediately cleaned by the wiper or Dongyeol humming from the bottom of his throat are starting to get on his nerves. He feels his heart beating like crazy in his chest and his uncompassed breathing. He’s afraid that the younger might be able to hear those sounds that betray how nervous he really is. He thinks in a thousand and one different ways to get out of the car, but none seems effective to him (or at least not dangerous). As much as he wants to get out of there as fast and soon as he can, he also wants to stay and see what happens.

In the other hand, Dongyeol’s sweet and bright smile shining by his side manage to capture his attention when he looks at him askance one more time. Somehow, it makes him feel safe even in his current state. God, he adores that boy with all his damn heart. His glowing eyes that observe everything around him as if he had an invaluable treasure in front of him or as if he was contemplating the most beautiful landscape that exists in the world. That’s enough to finish convincing the redhead. Yes, it’s definitive. He wants to stay. He loves Dongyeol and has no doubt about it. So what if they’ve only been dating for three months? This is going to be his first time with the maknae and that’s what he definitely wants.

They spend five more minutes on the road and, finally, Dongyeol parks the car in front of the group’s dorm. Quickly, the younger unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out of the car in the blink of an eye. Wooseok realizes that there’s another umbrella aside from his own in the backseat, but Dongyeol hasn’t grabbed any of the two. Instead, he has gone outside to the rain without any protection. Wooseok barely has time to unbuckle his own seatbelt when his boyfriend opens the copilot’s door. He asks Dongyeol if he needs an umbrella, but the taller shakes his head in denial.

“Come on, it’s only a few meters! It’s nothing!” And he smiles charmingly. Wooseok prays for his heart to get a hold of itself already. He can feel it about to leave his throat and run away in fear, but that’s nothing romantic in the slightest.

Now he understands how the protagonists of the homosexual dramas that Hwanhee likes so much (And that he watches himself when he has nothing better to do) feel.

Dongyeol is right and they barely walk six steps until they reach the dorm’s door. He’s about to urge the maknae to open the door at once since the rain is cold as fuck and is getting to his bones, but the brunette boy’s hand grabs the redhead’s arm. It takes him by surprise, his eyes are wide open and he opens his mouth to ask him why has he done it, but the words barely have the time to shape themselves on his mind, much less leave his lips before dying in the back of his throat. The reason? Dongyeol is kissing him. With need, as if he didn’t want them to ever be separated. Wooseok feels like he can die on the spot. He’s feeling too many feelings at once: how much he loves the maknae, how cold the rain feels hitting his skin, how much his legs are shaking and how he seems to only stand still because the younger’s arms are circling his waist. The coldness of the raindrops contrast with the warmth that is invading his body little by little. Of course, Wooseok thinks that scene is romantic, but he’s not quite sure about how other people will see it. Not like it matters anyway. He loses the notion of time as soon as their tongues meet, and he places his hands in Dongyeol’s cheeks caressing all the skin his fingertips can reach.

It’s the first time that he feels the younger is really _**his**_.

At this point, Wooseok is sure they’re not going to get too far. They won’t even get to sit in the couch with their chips. But hey, he doesn’t care about that, he’s fine (More than just fine, actually). He feels so full of energy, so happy and the wasps in his stomach turn into butterflies once again. He smiles in the kiss, and it’s a genuine smile, one of those that rarely come out of him.

“Wooshi” Dongyeol calls once their mouths separate. The smile on his face is hiding his eyes, but Wooseok can still see them here, shining like rough diamonds. He kisses the younger’s lips once more, but this time faster. “I’ve always wanted… to kiss in the rain. It looked great in the movies and dramas that… I just wanted to do it”

Wooseok’s head is spinning around. He feels so dizzy because of the overdose of sensations from just a few seconds ago, but he manages to nod. The hands on Dongyeol’s cheeks get down and grab his arms, because he doesn’t want to break away from the younger and because he needs the other to help him walk inside the dorm. Having jelly legs is harder than he had ever imagined.

Once they’re inside, Dongyeol runs to the bathroom for a towel for each. He helps Wooseok dry his red hair and God, the older really wants to kiss him one more time. But when he finally has the necessary determination to let their lips make contact once more, the younger moves away, almost as if he had read his mind. He doesn’t understand very well what’s happening and, when he asks, Dongyeol answers and tells him that he’s going to the kitchen for a bag of chips.

Wait, chips? Aren’t they going to have sex? Dongyeol’s hands should be running through every corner of his body right now!

“Wait a minute, we’re going to watch… movies?” Wooseok asks, confused.

“Of course! Wasn’t that what I said?”

Alright. Now that little boyfriend of his has finished puzzling him.

“I don’t understand. What’s that fun thing you wanted to do with me then? What was it?”

Dongyeol gets back from the kitchen, a bag of chips in hand and his face is visibly red as much as he tries to hide it. That little giggle of his, typical of when the maknae is nervous, makes an appearance. He leaves the open bag on the table, and while Wooseok takes one and puts him inside his mouth, Dongyeol turns his back on his boyfriend to put the film in the Blu-ray.

“You’re going to laugh but… It was kissing in the rain. You know, I told you I’ve always wanted to do that. I mean, do it with you. It’s just that I never had the opportunity because it had never rained since we got together. So last night I watched the weather report and the girl said that today it will totally rain. And, as you can see, it did rain. I’m such a lucky guy!” Dongyeol is smiley, visibly euphoric and so, so adorable and innocent. In any other person, that mood for such a simple thing would have looked silly, ridiculous even in Wooseok’s eyes. But it’s his boyfriend they’re speaking of, so it looks like the purest, cutest thing in the world.

“So… That was what you wanted to do?”

“Yup!”

“And there’s nothing else you want us to do together?”

“Well… Watch movies?”

Wooseok slaps himself mentally. Hard. Very, very hard actually.

His Hyungs are nothing but a bunch of liars. His Hyungs have lied to his face. His Hyungs have laughed at him.

And now he finally finds the answer to that question that has tormented him so much: he should have brought the condoms and the lube after all.

  


  


  



End file.
